


Dirty Little Secret

by Loni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loni/pseuds/Loni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Snipers, one Scout. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

The evening came all too slowly as the sun set with the speed of molasses in the Western sky, leaving an intoxicating red glow on all it touched. But, one person would not be hanging around to enjoy it. The Scout had made his day and was more than glad to return to the RED base and the air conditioning the building had to offer. He was still so unaccustomed to hot days in Badwater Basin, Texas, though he had to give major props to the Engineer for having come from such a hot state and managed to survive and tolerate the heat on a daily basis. Boston, Massachusetts was hot, yes, but people there had the common sense to stay inside! Rednecks were downright crazy for spending their days in the blaze of the sun for all of the day, everyday. He just did not understand it.

Had the boy not been so in dire need of a cold shower, he would have fell to the cool concrete floor the moment he stepped into the base and enjoyed it against his skin. The tight feeling against visible skin gave hint to garnishing a light burn. He gave a small grimace, realizing he would be sporting a farmer’s tan, just like the rest of the natives of this backwater place. Perhaps the Medic had some aloe lotion; but, before he would do anything, a shower was his main priority.

Much to the dismay of the men he shared living space with, the Scout left a trail of clothing and accessories upon the floor leading to the bathroom; first his shoes, then socks, then headset, hat, hand wrappings and finally shirt. The youngest team member would save the rest for when he was in the privacy of the shower room. He did not need grown-ass men swooning over his hot body. A chuckle escaped his throat as his bare feet touched the tiled floor. He wasted no time in turning the faucet on and allowing the water to warm up slightly so it would not blatantly chill him to the bone. Clothes were tossed here and there with no care as to where they landed or who would be the unfortunate soul to come in and collect them.

The Scout took a moment or two to observe and appreciate his naked form—save for his ever-present dog tags--in the mirror, grinning while he flexed muscles and made generally silly expressions to his reflection before hopping into the stream of lukewarm water as it sprayed against his body. A soft moan escaped the boy’s throat as he relaxed into the stream now cleaning the day’s residue from his pinkish skin. He was too busy enjoying the peaceful time to feel the presence now looming over the short stall wall to his left.

“Careful not to drop the soap, lad,” a voice broke his meditation as the Scout nearly slipped and crashed into the faucet in surprise.

“Shit, Sniper, what gives? _Geez_!” The boy spat at the elder male in the accompanying stall beside him as he tried to balance himself. Sure enough, the Australian’s tall frame was leaning over the wall, his head resting on crossed arms and a mischievous smile about his whiskered face. “Quit lookin’ at me, ya pervert!”

“You heard the boy,” another voice chimed in from the Scout’s right, and he turned in shock to see another Sniper also hovering over the opposite wall in the third shower. “It’s rude to stare, mate.”

“ _What in the hell_?” The Scout shrieked as he looked to and fro to each Sniper on both sides and back again and made a frantic attempt to hide his private parts from the odd stares. They were identical in features save for their own collection of scars and wounds on their naked bodies. Their faces made the same casual smirk, and even the water pouring on them appeared to be a mirror image of one another. If the boy didn’t know any better, he would think he had somehow become lodged between a set of mirrors. “What gives?”

“Nothin’ much, mate,” The Sniper to his left shrugged.

“Right, nothin’ much, mate,” The other repeated.

“We’re kinda bored.”

“Yeah, kinda bored.”

Both grinned as they stared the smaller male down and spoke in unison. “Wanna play?”

The Scout had no time to jump into the conversation or even state his opinion on the matter as both were suddenly cramping him in the one shower. He backed up beneath the stream, his back pressing against the cold tile as he tried to remain stoic despite the surprise of two naked men crowding him in one tiny space.

The smallest male puffed his chest out in an attempt to appear intimidating despite having next to no room to even breathe. “Get your own shower, ya freaks!” The Scout let out a surprised yelp as one of the elders grabbed his arm and drug his body to lay flat against his chest, and lips shushed the youth as they pressed against his own; the other moved behind the boy, his hands wandering down his back to rest at his hips. The youngest male could only muffle a protest as he found himself sandwiched between the equally-lanky men and his eyes widened as he felt two rather hard lumps pressed against his stomach and his lower back.

“Hope ya don’t mind,” the Sniper at his back began as he nibbled on the nape of the Scout’s neck..

“We like to play a little rough, mate,” the one before him finished upon releasing the boy’s lips and gave him a devious grin.

“Tch. Like you’re givin’ me a fuckin’ choice,” the youth grumbled before releasing a soft moan as the hunter behind him hit a soft spot with his teeth. “F-Fine, I’ll play along, ya bastards.” To emphasize his consent, the Scout gripped at the face before him and pulled his head down into a rough kiss.

The elder chuckled into the boy’s mouth and the two found themselves being pulled to the floor of the shower by the Sniper at the Scout’s back. The three came to rest on their knees, never minding the steady stream of water splashing at their heads. The boy gave something of a grunt of surprise as he felt his backside being probed by wet fingers. His mouth was released and his back was pressed so that he was now resting on his hands and knees. The bushman before him gripped the youth’s chin and persuaded his mouth open, quickly shoving his erection into the warmth of his throat. As if on cue, fingers withdrew from his rear and another penis entered him in one quick push.

Rather than cry out, the Scout focused his attention on the member in his mouth, quickly going to work on bobbing his head up and down the length as the other thrust against him in time to his own movement. Within moments, pained muffles became pleasured moans as his own arousal made itself known.

“Ah, yes, jus’ like that, lad.”

“I think he likes it. Look at ‘im squirm.”

The boy no longer knew who was saying what as voices became incoherent as his ears pounded with the flow of blood racking against his mind and the constant splash of water at his head and back; but, his body reacted once a rough hand gripped at his member, and his back arched against the steady pounding into his backside.

The Sniper in his mouth proceeded to take control as he gripped the Scout’s shoulders and began thrusting at his own pace, which was fast and without rhythm. He was getting dangerously close as he swelled within the boy’s mouth; the same could be said of the one behind him. The feeling was too overwhelming, and the youth lost himself to the pleasure of being manhandled as he was. He gave a garbled cry as his own erection released into the other hunter’s hand, but soon gagged as the seed hit the back of his throat. And, before he had a chance to catch his breath, the first member was pulled from his mouth and the other Sniper pressed the boy to the floor harshly, taking it upon himself to finish his business as quick as possible.

Another gurgled cry escaped the boy as the warm fluid erupted into his backside with a growl from the secondary bushman, and the smallest body went limp on the tile. The two older men unceremoniously abandoned the Scout to his shower as they took to their separate ones to cleanse themselves off. The youth grumbled as he drug himself to his feet and took advantage of his shower still running, trying to ignore the grins of the men on both sides.

“Yer pretty good, mate.”

“We should do this again soon.”

The Scout stuck his tongue out and scrunched his nose, “Yeah, but it’ll be on _my_ terms next time, ya bunch of shitstains.” It took the boy a moment to realize one of the men had disappeared from his stall. He turned to find him adjusting his clothing as he buttoned up his blue shirt.

His _blue_ shirt.

“Wait, what?” the youth screeched as he nearly stumbled again, his finger disdainfully pointing to his enemy.

The other Sniper merely laughed and clamped his hand on the Scout’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring pat, which only aggravated the boy farther. He slapped the offending hand away and took to pointing again, though his words were lost in his throat.

The BLU hunter shrugged his shoulders and chimed in to his counterpart’s laughter as he made his way to the window at the end of the shower stalls, “Hey, all in a day’s work, right?” With a quick climb, he was gone.

The Scout began to turn red in the face, both from humiliation and anger. But, before he could explode and wreak havoc on the entire base, the RED Sniper grabbed his head from over the stall whispered into his ear.

“We’re gonna hit up their showers tomorrow. There’s a BLU Scout in need of some right proper teachin’s if ya know what I mean,” he muttered with a wink.

The boy relaxed and painted an evil grin about his face. “Alright, pops, but this time, I’m cappin’ someone’s point, if ya catch my drift.”

His reply was a bar of soap being shoved into his mouth.


End file.
